Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a personal digital assistant which displays content on a display screen, and specifically relates to a method for guiding a user to a predetermined guiding target location or guiding direction at the time of displaying content which does not fit in the display screen region of a display unit.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with multifunction cellular phone terminals called smartphones becoming widespread, there have been increased occasions to view a large-area content having much information amount such as web pages, electronic books (including newspapers, electronic manuals, comics, maps, and so forth) or the like.
In general, though the display screen of a display device equipped with a multifunction cellular phone terminal has increased in size as compared to a conventional cellular phone, this does not mean that a content having a great display size (display area with a general resolution) can be suitably displayed. For example, with a multifunction cellular phone terminal, a web site for PC can be browsed on the display screen thereof using a so-called full browser. However, there may be a case where a content cannot be comfortably browsed such as text being hard to read, operations are not easy, and so forth, due to properties such as screen resolution, touch panel operations, and so forth.
On the other hand, major web sites in particular have worked to narrow down the amount of information to be displayed on a screen at a time for a user's comfortable content browsing, such as modifying the layout of a web page, or enlarging a part of a content, or the like.
However, in the event of displaying a content by enlarging the content, the range of a content portion that can be viewed on the screen is narrowed as to the entire content, which may cause the user to lose sight of which region of the entire content is equivalent to a content portion that the user is now browsing.
Heretofore, there has been proposed a technique wherein with an information processing device which scrolls an object to be displayed by a user performing a tracing operation on a display screen, an operation direction with the start location of the tracing operation as a reference, and operation amount thereof are detected, and the display mode of an operation symbol displayed on the display screen is changed based on these information.